Brainscratchcomms Fanfic: Brainscratchcomms X Sonic The Hedgehog
by Parasite X12
Summary: <html><head></head>When the Brainscratch Boys are transported to Sonic's world via a freak accident the boys team up with the Sonic Heroes to find the seven Chaos Emeralds so that the Brainscratch crew can get home. Yet little do they know that they are at the center of a sinister plot. Join Ryan, Johnny, Lewis and Ted as they embark on an adventure about Love, action and puns Rated T for Teen</html>
1. Prologue

Brainscratchcomms X Sonic The Hedgehog

**Prologue: Ghouls N Ghosts**

**Location: Johnny's house**

**Area: Philadelphia**

**Time: October 31****st**** 2013 9:32 PM **

"I waited three years to get my vengeance on you…" The Tails Doll sighed depressingly as he once again failed in his attempts to break John Ortiz

"Just get outta here" Johnny instructed with a pitying tone in his voice "Go haunt some helpless five year old who reads too many internet ghost stories"

"Very well" the Tails Doll said materialising in front of the Super Gaming Brother "but there is one more game you will play before our deal is done"

"Oh come on you said you would go after playing these two games" Johnny replied with annoyance ringing through his voice at the doll's statement

"Oh you're not gonna play this game now. But when the time comes you'll know" The Tails Doll spoke with a vocal inflection making it clear he had bigger plans in mind "Until then I look forward to our last meeting Johnny"

The Tails Doll began to dematerialise dissipating into the darkness that enveloped the room Johnny was held captive in "Tell your brother I said hello" The demonic Doll added before disappearing completely

Johnny tilted his head backwards breathing a sigh of relief knowing that he had finally conquered the two games that plagued his gaming childhood "Oh and tell your other brother to SUCK IT" The Tails Doll wisecracked briefly fading in and out for that quip referring to the time when Mark Ortiz had trapped him within Johnny's TV during his review of SAW The Videogame.

Once Again breathing a sigh of relief Johnny stood up from the futon and proceeded to exit the as of now unlocked door and destroy the cartridges thus giving him closure to the games haunting his childhood.

**Location: Space Colony ARK**

**Area: Earth Orbit**

**Time: 12:00 AM October 12 2002**

The cold air enveloped the room but Shadow The Hedgehog was used to this feeling. In fact he often preferred the colder climate. It allowed him to focus, frozen in thought; senses deprived of the world around him and instead lose himself in a stream of subconsciousness.

Slowly breathing Shadow began to concentrate on one particular thought **"(Focus)"** Shadow thought to himself with his brow furrowing into a much tenser appearance.

Voices, images and people began to visualise themselves to Shadow. He first saw a group of four humans standing with Sonic and his friends both of which looked to be discussing something with each other. The environment shifted into an area that looked similar to the Black Comet with vast rows of Black Arms Soldiers awaiting orders from their superior obscured from Shadow's view.

The scene once again morphed to a place that Shadow recognized as Soleanna Forest where he saw two figures in the distance nearby the lake, a man and a woman embracing each other presumably in celebration of their love. Shadow attempted to make out what the figures looked like before the world shifted into a dark void wherein he heard an all too familiar voice from his past.

"Shadow the day of reckoning will soon arrive. Finally the humans will face the wrath of the Black Arms" Growled the deep vocal tones. "Black Doom?" Shadow spoke quizzically with questions racing through his mind as to how Black Doom could've survived their last encounter over the skies of Westopolis.

A yellow fox emerged out of the darkness **"(Tails?)"** Shadow thought wondering what Sonic's young friend could have to do with all of this. Upon closer inspection Shadow saw that this wasn't the two tailed fox Sonic associated himself with.

The fox looked as if it had stitches in several places across its body with a red gem sticking out of its head "No you're - not" Shadow stuttered softly with a hint of confusion in his voice.

The Doll began to lift up into the air floating towards the ultimate life form. As the Doll drew closer its image began to distort beginning to make it difficult to determine what Shadow was looking at.

What Shadow could make out was the stitching in the doll's mouth tearing open revealing sharpened teeth and its eyes progressively shifting from dull black eyes to demonic red pupils. The doll looked as if it was going to consume Shadow's flesh however to the black blur's surprise the scene violently flashed to a dark hellish industrial setting not too dissimilar to decayed city area such as Central City where Shadow briefly saw a dark figure with black and red highlights looking like a taller and thinner version of Shadow with tendrils flowing from it's arms and body before the vision dissipated snapping the Hedgehog back into reality.

"Just what the hell was that all about" Shadow muttered to himself trying to comprehend the images he just envisioned wondering if his vision was either some kind of fever dream or a prophecy of what's to come.

"Hmph I guess I'd better consult the faker and his friends to see if they can make anything out of this" Shadow said to himself as he considered what few options he had.

Shadow stood up from his meditative position and retrieved the green Chaos Emerald to transport himself from the deactivated Space Colony ARK to Earth. With a new objective in mind Shadow cleared any and all unrelated thoughts non-essential to his mission as he uttered the words "CHAOS CONTROL" disappearing in a flash of green energy.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**First off I just want to say that as of right now I'm currently still writing this fic but I just want to know if anyone is anticipating the premise of Brainscratchcomms in the Sonic Universe as I have been wondering this ever since I started watching those boys play Sonic Adventure 2 (Sigh helpless fangirl is sad now) but hey at least it'll be better than the only "Other" Brainscratch fan fic out there (Ted knows what I mean)**

**Also canon wise this takes place shortly after Shadow The Hedgehog.**


	2. Chapter 1

Brainscratchcomms X Sonic The Hedgehog

**Chapter 1: Just Another Commentary**

**Location: Johnny's House**

**Area: Philadelphia**

**Time: September 24****th**** 2014 7:40PM**

The Brainscratch crew had arrived at Johnny's place for something John told them was urgent "Ok John there'd better be a damn good reason you dragged us all here" Ryan said as if he'd just woken up early that morning

"Guys, guys I wouldn't do this if it wasn't important" Johnny said reassuring his friends

"Well then why did you call us here?" Ted inquired

"See for yourself" Johnny said as he held up a game case for the PS4

The game case was titled Sonic Adventure 3 with an image of Sonic on the front cover alongside Knuckles, Doctor Eggman and Shadow The Hedgehog. In the background it depicted a very desolate background that looked similar to the level Westopolis from 2005's Shadow The Hedgehog

Ryan was the first to examine the case and gave his judgements moments later after inspecting the case front and back "C'mon guys that's gotta be fake. I think someone's trying to troll you Johnny" Ted said dismissing the game as a lame attempt at humour

"You are aware that you could've told us this over skype or something right therefore sparing us of the "amazing" discovery of this obviously legit game" Lewis spoke up in his sarcastic monotone voice devoid of enjoyment.

"Not quite Lewis this looks legitimate" Ryan responded, "What do you mean" Lewis asked "I've examined this case front and back and it's got everything here Sonic Team and SEGA logos, copyright notices, generic Sonic must stop the evil Dr Eggman blurb, Pretty much anything that you'd expect from a typical Sonic game" Ryan explained

"Well have you tested the game itself yet?" Ted asked turning to Johnny "That's exactly why I called you all here" Johnny replied "So what do you say we set up the Hauppauge and show off this game to the Brainscratch fans" Johnny added with a happier tone in his voice

Lewis shook his head and spoke up "Well here's my question if you first off how the hell did you get this game in the first place and secondly why didn't the Sonic Fanbase explode at the mere mention of this game"

"Well that's just it Lewis I don't know" Johnny replied "shortly after uploading my Super Mario 3D World review I got up to grab a Pepsi and I found this on my table"

"Well then why wasn't the internet at war with itself over the news of SA3" Lewis said cocking his head out of disbelief of Sonic Adventure 3's existence

"Do you really think if I posted this online that anyone would take me seriously?" Johnny asked rhetorically

"Point taken" Lewis said agreeing with Johnny's counter argument

Ryan had taken the game out of its case and put it inside Johnny's PS4 handing him the controller "Hauppauge's all set up let's go" Ryan insisted

The group placed themselves on the couch preparing themselves for another high speed adventure with the blue blur as the game was loading up

"AW YEAH THIS IS HAPPENING!" Ted exclaimed excited for the game "Quiet you" Ryan said sternly pointing in Ted's direction "Awww" Ted sighed depressingly

**Location: Downtown**

**Area: Westopolis**

**Time: 6:03 AM**

"WHOOOO" Screamed Sonic grinding across the rails strewn across the sloped streets using his SOAP shoes dashing through the streets of Westopolis at dawn. Weaving in and out past the humans who inhabit the city. Moving at the speed of sound Sonic dashed upwards onto the rooftop of a building."heh heh man I forgot how cool these shoes were." Sonic chuckled admiring his footwear's grinding capabilities.

The sky above Sonic began to darken "huh what the heck is going on is there an eclipse today or what?" Sonic said wondering what was blocking out the sun. Sonic looked up and found his answer in the form of a large battleship with a logo that Sonic instantly recognised belonging to his arch nemesis Dr Eggman

"Eggman. Ugh that guy's becoming such a pain in the as—" Sonic was cut off as his friend Tails flew in announcing his presence with a greeting "Hey Sonic" Tails shouted as he drew closer to the blue blur

"Yo Tails long time no see" Sonic said greeting his friend with a thumbs up "Sonic C'mon we gotta chase Eggman he's going after the Master Emerald again" Tails panted out of breath "Heh don't worry I'm sure knuckles has got it covered" Sonic remarked with his trademark grin smirk "That's not all Sonic Eggman has also gathered five Chaos Emeralds" Tails added regaining his breath "So who's got the other two?" Sonic asked folding his arms "for one of the emeralds I have no idea but as for the other one Knuckles does, he took it back from Eggman after beating him to a pulp during the Black Arms invasion a few months ago" Tails answered.

"Hmph serves him right" Sonic muttered quietly with annoyance. Sonic smirked his trademark grin and unfolded his arms "Well I guess we better go help out that Knucklehead, lets rock" Sonic said with optimism

**Location: Control Room**

**Area: Eggman's Battleship**

**Time: 6:10 AM**

The scientist examined the ETA for his arrival on Angel Island **"(I must get that Knucklehead's Chaos Emerald only then can I use the Master Emerald to disable the Chaos Emeralds for good)"** Eggman thought to himself "If I can't have the Emeralds no one can" The Machinist said to himself.

Suddenly an alarm began to blare "Huh what's going on" Eggman said with a surprised Deem Bristow like growl **"[ALERT Unidentified Object in range of the Egg Carrier]"** droned an electronically distorted female voice "Put it on screen" demanded the Doctor.

The screen flickered to life showing a blue biplane in the distance. "Not that irritating blue hedgehog again" Eggman growled "Ready all cannons and prepare to fire".

**Location: Johnny's House**

**Area: Philadelphia**

**Time: 7:56 PM**

A loading screen had shown up on the TV screen

"Oh no don't stop you're boring cutscenes on my account I was just getting sleepy eyed" Lewis remarked at the intro cutscenes "Lewis are you ever satisfied with anything?" Ted asked rolling his eyes. Lewis began to speak yet upon thinking his situation he could honestly not think about something he enjoyed at that moment

"Well I gotta agree with Lewis on this the story so far isn't exactly doing anything to get me hooked" Johnny said turning to Ted

"Hmm yeah I like the fact that apparently Eggman just happened to have one of the Chaos Emeralds even though at that point of Shadow The Hedgehog Shadow was the only one who had the Chaos Emeralds" Lewis commented.

The loading screen was ending indicating by the games hard rock musical piece playing a little before it transitioned into the ingame cutscene

**Location: Eggman's Battleship**

**Area: Outer Hull**

**Time: 6:12 AM**

The sun risen sky glistened across the hull of the Tornado II as Sonic stood upon the wings with his arms folded determined to stop the mad scientist from completing his schemes **"(I don't know what that Egghead's up to but I'm gonna kick his imperial butt)"** Sonic thought "Sonic I'm gonna do a quick pass over Eggman's battleship so you can jump down nab the Chaos Emeralds and get outta there" Tails shouted over the noise of the Tornado's propeller "Wha- what about Eggman we can't just leave him hanging around even if he doesn't have the Emeralds" Sonic replied shocked as to why someone like Tails would have such a lapse in logic in his plans.

"We'll have to deal with Eggman later if Knuckles has the one of the Emeralds then we gotta warn him before Eggman gets to him" Tails answered. Sonic sighed, "Ya know just once I wish Eggman would just stop all this. Seriously I'm getting sick and tired of having to stop him all the time" the blue blur spoke with annoyance.

The duo's conversation was interrupted by the sounds of bullets being fired towards the Tornado. "Here comes the pain" Sonic muttered at his current predicament. The Tornado maneuverer its way towards Eggman's vessel avoiding fire from the battleship's cannons.

"Get ready Sonic I'm gonna swing around the hull of Eggman's ship" Tails shouted to Sonic over the sounds of the battle "Gotcha I'll use a homing attack to give one of Eggman's clunkers a little surprise" Sonic wisecracked grinning with anticipation of the adrenaline rush he would receive from beating down Eggman

"Ok here goes" Tails said to himself as he piloted the Tornado at full speed towards the battleship. Missiles and bullets riddled past the Tornado as Tails did his best to avoid them whilst maintaining his speed. Sonic looked for an enemy in which he could homing attack to break his fall when he landed which he spied an Eggpawn firing at him off the main deck.

Sonic grinned and jumped "See ya later Tails" the blue blur added as he distanced himself from the two tailed fox boy. As he fell the adrenaline rush kicked in. Sonic began to curl himself into his spindash position homing in on an Eggpawn

**CRUSH**

"Yeah smash em up" Sonic shouted victoriously as he ran towards the control room of the ship

**Location: Johnny's House**

**Area: Philadelphia**

**Time: 8:06 PM**

The Brainscratch boys were enthralled by not only the return of the Adventure formula but also how it had improved since Sonic Adventure 2 for the Dreamcast "Man I gotta give SEGA some credit the gameplay kicks ass" Johnny said enthusiastically whilst blasting through the first level.

"Well it looks like Sonic controls a lot better than he has in any 3D game I've seen" Ryan said analysing Sonic's responses to Johnny's controller inputs as well as how the blue blur reacted to the terrain Sonic ran across "Ya know it kinda reminds me of the Genesis physics in a way" Ted added as he saw Sonic rolling down a loop with his speed increasing as physics would dictate.

"I have a question where the hell is Tails during all this?" Lewis asked "Probably trying to land the damn plane" Ryan answered, "Did he remember to put in the landing gear?" Ted added referring to Sonic Adventure "Probably not?" Ryan replied.

A hard rock rendition of the Sonic The Hedgehog 3 victory theme played as the results screen shown up on screen giving Johnny a B rank "A B-rank, Johnny you suck" Ryan chimed in to spite his friends playing skills "Fuck you" Johnny responded dryly.

**Location: Master Emerald Shrine**

**Area: Angel Island**

**Time: 6:30 AM**

Knuckles stood his post guarding the Master Emerald with nothing more on his mind other than his determination to protect the Master Emerald from any that wish to use its power for their own sick purposes. A rumble could be heard in the distance **"(What the hell is that?)"** Knuckles thought as he heard the sounds of an aircraft engine.

Knuckles looked into the sky as he saw the Tornado flying towards his island with one of Dr Eggman's ships following behind him "Hmph So Sonic and Tails are at it again" Knuckles sighed "Damn it Sonic why don't you just finish Eggman off once and for all so we can be done with all this petty fighting" the echidna muttered annoyed that the hedgehog was presumably coming to the rad red for help.

As the Tornado drew closer to the shrine Knuckles pulled out the Cyan Chaos Emerald he retrieved from Eggman "Probably here to grab this from me" Knuckles said whilst glancing at the gem.

Tails set the tornado down on the area where the bridge to the Mystic Ruins once connected to, as it seemed to be the closest place he could land without crashing the plane. The yellow fox jumped out of the Tornado and ran towards Knuckles calling out his name to announce his presence.

Knuckles looked towards the young fox as he called out his name "Tails what are you doing here?" asked the echidna out of concern for his friends frantic expressions "Knuckles give me Chaos Emerald we gotta get it away from Eggman befor-" Tails was cut off from speaking as a loud explosion emanating from Eggman's ship was heard in close proximity

**Location: Control Room Of Eggman's Battleship **

**Area: Airspace Angel Island**

**Time: 6:20 AM**

Sonic burst through the door with a spindash to see his nemesis surrounded by the five Chaos Emeralds each being contained in chambers surrounding the circular room, syphoning their power for Eggman's cruiser "S-S- Sonic" The Doctor stuttered out of fear for his life "up to your old tricks again huh Eggman" Sonic remarked "So what lame scheme ya got planned this time. Ya gonna blow up the earth, maybe attack some more GUN soldiers, heck even try and kill me for what the four thousandth time" Sonic taunted.

"Oh wait I think I've got it" Sonic said snapping his fingers "You plan to use the Chaos Emeralds to conquer the world again right? Seriously Eggman you are so pathetic" Sonic said with annoyance noticeably present in his voice.

Eggman observed Sonic's anger and smirked **"(Perhaps I can use his emotional state to my advantage)"** the doctor thought "Well of course I do you pesky rodent" Eggman chuckled "But here's the thing you always find a way to use the Chaos Emeralds against me so I'm going to destroy them" added the scientist

"Well you're original I'll give you that" Sonic remarked "but unfortunately you're forgetting one little thing" the blue blur said wagging his finger in that cocky manner he was known for "I'm gonna give you a massive beat down quicker than you can even blink" Sonic remarked pounding his fist into his hand.

Suddenly a flash of green energy began emanating in the middle of where Sonic and Eggman were standing. As the smoke began to settle the two enemies recognised the outline of a hedgehog with spiked up quills "Shadow" exclaimed both the hedgehog and the doctor surprised at his appearance aboard Eggman's ship.

The Emeralds glow was clear enough so that Shadow could pin point their positions so that he could swipe them and be out of there in seconds "Shadow what the heck are you doing here?" Sonic asked, Shadow dismissed the blue blurs question and responded with an off topic reply "If you want my answer Sonic then help me get the Emeralds out of here" commanded the Ultimate Life Form.

"If you say so," Sonic said shrugging his shoulders before entering a stance of attack. Just as the two hedgehogs were about to take the Doctor's Chaos Emeralds a dark void violently opened up in the middle of the room in the exact center of where the five Chaos Emeralds surrounded the room. From the void emerged a floating yellow fox with a red gem sticking out of its forehead and stitches all over its body.

"What th- Tails?" Sonic shouted out of confusion "NO NOT YOU" Eggman panicked recognising the creation he once used in a last ditch effort to beat Sonic in a race for the Chaos Emeralds years ago. "This is too easy" spoke the doll in a deep vocal tone "The blue hedgehog was right about you Doctor you really are pathetic" **"(That's the creature I saw in my vision. I must stop it before it escapes with the Chaos Emeralds)" **Shadow thought whilst observing the doll's taunts towards Eggman.

Shadow nodded towards Sonic signalling that Shadow had some sort of plan in motion in which Sonic decided to stall for time by acting like his cocky self "So what's your deal ya creepy lookin teddy bear" the Tails Doll chuckled "you'll find out soon enough Sonic and then all your friends will suffer under my nightmare"

Eggman began inching towards the door whilst the demonic doll conversed with his nemesis "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING" growled the Tails Doll with its voice distorting from a human sounding baritone into a death growl. Eggman was stopped dead in his tracks paralysed by the doll's psychokinetic manipulation "S-s- Sonic, Shadow SAVE ME" begged Eggman pleading for his life.

Sonic homing attacked the Tails Doll striking his back and knocking him down to the ground releasing his psychokinetic grasp on Dr Eggman "Get out of here Eggman I'll handle this" Sonic shouted. The doctor did as he was told and headed towards his Egg mobile to retreat towards his pyramid base.

The Tails Doll was not incapacitated for long as it had snapped back up into the air violently ripping open it's stitching revealing it's jagged teeth and claws with eyes of the deepest red penetrating the victim's soul "THAT WAS A MISTAKE SONIC" growled the demon doll with a perverse sense of pleasure in the pain it planned to unleash upon the blue blur "CHAOS SPEAR" shouted Shadow as he unleashed a barrage of golden energy spears towards the doll.

**Location: Johnny's House**

**Area: Philadelphia**

**Time: 8:30 PM**

Johnny was frantically pressing buttons in an attempt to win the games first boss fight "Jesus Christ John calm down your gonna give yourself carpel tunnel if you keep this up" Lewis said out of concern for his fellow commentator.

A buzzing sound had caught Ted's ears as he noticed that Johnny's PS4 was beginning to spark with electricity "uhh Johnny you might wanna take a look at-" Ted was cut off by Johnny "Dude shut up for a second I gotta concentrate"

"C'mon Ryan, Lewis dude back me up here would ya" Ted responded asking for the support of his friends "Ted SHUT UP" replied Ryan and Lewis in unison. Ted sighed depressingly once again as he was ignored by his fellow commentators.

**Location: Master Emerald Shrine **

**Area: Angel Island**

**Time: 6:31 AM**

Tails and Knuckles observed the explosion and saw a small craft leaving the Battleship "Is that Eggman" Knuckles asked quizzically "it's gotta be it looks like he took off in his Egg mobile" Tails answered "wait a minute if Eggman's gone then who's piloting Eggman's ship?" Knuckles once again questioned as the battleship headed towards the Island

**Location: Control Room Of Eggman's Battleship**

**Area: Airspace Near Angel Island**

**Time: 6:32 PM**

"Shadow we gotta get the Chaos Emeralds away from this creep" Sonic said whilst trying to avoid the Tails Doll's gaze. Shadow continued to attack the Doll with his Chaos spears until he could figure out a plan to escape with Sonic and the Emeralds.

The Tails Doll remained stationary in the air barely flinching at the impact of Shadow's assault "Oh please" scoffed the demonic entity "Do you really think that your Chaos spears can match a demonic entity beyond comprehension?" the doll asked rhetorically "Damn it" Shadow growled reflecting upon his futile attempts at resistance.

Both Sonic and Shadow backed away from the doll towards one another until they were adjacent to each other "Sonic we need to use chaos control to send the Emeralds away from this creature" Shadow said determined to stop the Tails Doll from accomplishing it's task at any cost. "You are aware I can hear you right?" the Tails Doll said.

Sonic smirked and began to chuckle "heh so what are you gonna do about it" more of the Tails Doll's stitching began to tear as his smile began to spread further across his face "Oh I plan to do far more than you can imagine" The demonic entity answered "with the power of all seven Emeralds I will be able to put my plan in motion".

"And what plan would that be" Sonic replied with a half aggressive tone in his voice "As I said you will find ou-" The Doll was cut off by Shadow's Chaos Spear that had struck him across the neck "NOW SHADOW" Sonic shouted signalling a plan of action.

Shadow nodded as both he and Sonic raised their hands towards the Chaos Emeralds and began to initiate a Chaos Control. As the two hedgehogs closed their eyes and focused their power they opened them with a determined look on their faces "Chaos contr-" The duo were interrupted by an alarm followed by a computerised voice **"[Warning impact towards solid land mass imminent. Immediate course altercation required]"** droned the computer "Oh hell" Shadow muttered prepared for the ship's impact on Angel Island.

**Location: Master Emerald Shrine**

**Area: Angel Island**

**Time: 6:40 AM**

Eggman's Battleship was drawing closer to the Master Emerald Shrine "Knuckles we gotta do something" Tails said panicking "Don't worry" Knuckles stated calmly "Eggman's ship won't hit us or the Master Emerald. Just take a look at its trajectory" Tails shook his head "No it's not that but what about Sonic we gotta help him escape" the fox said with fear for his friends wellbeing in mind. The ground beneath the duo's feet trembled as the Battleship collided with the ground with a greenish hue indicating that some sort of explosion had taken place. Tails had jumped up and started spinning his two tails to begin flying "C'mon we gotta help Sonic" Tails said with concern Knuckles nodded his head and followed him on foot towards the crash site.

**Location: Control Room Of Eggman's Battleship**

**Area: Airspace Near Angel Island**

**Time: 6:39 AM**

The Chaos Emeralds began to hover towards the Tails Doll circling around it as it began to chant.

"The servers are the seven Chaos"

"Chaos is Power"

"Power is gained through Hatred"

"Hatred is that which amplifies the Chaos"

The Chaos Emeralds had began to darken in colour turning them from their initial colours into a blackened state with a dark purple hue outlining the gems now containing a dark power. "NO" Shadow screamed furious at the Doll's actions. Sonic nodded towards Shadow "Shadow we gotta do it" the blue blur said with determination. The two hedgehogs jumped towards the Chaos Emeralds "CHAOS CONTROL" screamed Sonic and Shadow in unison.

The Emeralds had engulfed the room in a green flash with the Tails Doll laughing maniacally as if it wanted Shadow to perform the chaos control in the first place "Now my perfect plan is finally in motion" The Doll death growled whilst continuing to laugh insanely as the Chaos Emeralds disappeared while the demonic creature did likewise entering the void it had summoned leaving the two hedgehogs to burn in what would soon be the wreckage of Eggman's battleship.

**"[WARNING 5 SECONDS TO IMPACT]"** droned the computer. Sonic and Shadow were at a loss for words their situation had become so dire that all they could do was think before their lives came to an end.

5

"**(Damn it I can't let that creature get those Emeralds)"** Shadow thought.

4

"**(I should've been faster maybe then I could've stopped that thing)"** Sonic pondered feeling melancholy as he was frozen in thought.

3

"**(I must fight this creature I made a promise to Maria that I would protect the planet she loved so much)"** Shadow thought remembering the promise he made to a girl once close to him.

2

Tears began to well in the blue blur's eyes, the feeling of sadness overwhelming him **"(Tails, Knuckles I've failed you. I'm so sorry)"** Sonic thought as tears slid down his face feeling the guilt of failing his friends by dying such a pathetic death.

1

Shadow closed his fist as he braced for impact with his last thought being that of the one person he trusted more than anyone else in the world

"**(MARIA)"**

**Location: Johnny's House**

**Area: Philadelphia**

**Time: 8:42 PM**

The PS4 was beginning to violently crackle with the electricity buzzing wildly around the room. Ted decided that he'd remain silent no longer "JOHNNY FOR FUCKS SAKE MAN YOUR PS4's ABOUT TO FUCKING EXPLODE" Ted shouted with a mixture of both fear and anger penetrating his voice.

The PS4 had finally caved in and exploded with a green energy sphere expanding within the room. "OH SHIT" the Brainscratch crew shouted collectively as the sphere engulfed them in its expanding mass. The moment the energy had dissipated the group was gone.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Well I'll be Ryan's pretzel bag this was something I never thought I could write hell I'm actually kinda proud of myself (But then again we all know how Lewis is about quality fanfiction damn it) but the question I wanna ask you is are you excited and if you are then do you have any critiques or reviews ya wanna post I'd appreciate that but in any case I got some more chapters on the way for any Brainscratchers (Fandom name? I guess) that are looking for some fan material of the beloved four goofballs who scratch their brains.**


	3. Chapter 2

Brainscratchcomms X Sonic The Hedgehog

**CHAPTER 2: The Teams Unite**

**Location: Angel Island Forest**

**Area: Angel Island**

**Time: 7:00 AM**

The Brainscratch crew stirred as each of them awoken dazed from the explosion back in Johnny's house "Ugh man my skull hasn't pounded like this since I found out what Matt likes to do on Friday nights alone" Johnny groaned as he picked himself up off the ground, Ted was the second person up as he began to analyse his surroundings "Uhh guys where the hell are we?" Ted asked.

Lewis upon helping Ryan up responded in his usual sarcastic tone "Hmmm trees, greenery and fresh air, Looks like we're in the one place no nerd has ever been before… OUTSIDE" Johnny ignored Lewis's sarcastic quip and spoke up with a query of his own "The only thing I wanna know is how the hell we got from my house to the middle of a fucking forest" Ted immediately jumped back into the conversation "It was that energy thing that got us here I tried to tell you guys but you wouldn't listen" responded the youngest member of the Brainscratch crew with a mixture of desperation and annoyance in his voice Ryan after taking a good look at where they were finally spoke up

"In any case I think the best thing to do in this situation is to head over there" Ryan said pointing towards some smoke in the distance "Eh good as plan as any I guess" Lewis shrugged as he began to walk in the direction of the smoke with the rest of the Brainscratch crew hoping to find some form of civilisation.

**Location: above the forest of Angel Island **

**Area: Angel Island Zone**

**Time: 7:03 AM **

Tails flew frantically towards the wreckage of Eggman's battleship in an attempt to find and save Sonic fearing the worst of his wellbeing whilst Knuckles glided behind him "Tails calm down I'm sure Sonic will be fine he's gotten out of tougher jams than this before" Knuckles calmly stated in an attempt to relax the fox boy "I can't I owe it to Sonic not to let him down, I promised him that when he nearly died on the Space Colony Ark" Tails responded.

The Fox and the Echidna landed in the forest and continued their journey on foot as Knuckles began to progressively look more and more on edge "Knuckles are you OK?" Tails asked out of concern for his friend, Knuckles sighed "I sense something else on this island it's a presence I haven't felt before not since you or Sonic first came here a few years back" The echidna spoke in melancholy manner "What do you mean by "sensing" something" Tails asked "It's something that I guess maybe the Master Emerald might've done I'm not too sure honestly but for whatever reason I can just feel if something isn't right I mean I kinda got that feeling from Eggman when he first came here but I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not so I just went along with his plan until you guys showed me that he was full of shit" Tails chuckled "Heh and here me and Sonic thought you were just an idiot" Knuckles playfully punched Tails across the arm "Hey this coming from the same kid who thought that the ghost of Shadow was gonna come and haunt him in the Mystic Mansion" Knuckles replied with a hint of amusement coming from his voice "C'mon lets see if we can find Sonic" Tails said now much less panicked about the situation.

**Location: Crash Site**

**Area: Angel Island**

**Time: 7:05 AM**

The Brainscratch Boys made it to the source of the smoke to discover the wreckage of what use to be Dr Eggman's battleship "This is Eggman's ship" Johnny said out of disbelief "wait hold up that doesn't make any sense Eggman is a fictional character this can't be real" Lewis stated equally as confused as Johnny was "Well it makes sense to me" Ted said getting his thoughts on the matter across "I mean if that energy thing could teleport us from John's house to the middle of a forest then it's not too big of a stretch of the imagination" Ted added.

"Then again this all could be the result of a hallucination or a dream or something," Ryan stated in his usual monotone manner Lewis folded his arms and spoke up once again "Given the ludicrous events that have taken place I'm inclined to take Ryan's word for it" Ted taken aback by how dismissive his two fellow commentators were responded with annoyance ringing throughout his voice "Hey just because it's a bit outlandish doesn't mean it couldn't happen besides if it is a hallucination how the hell are we all talking to each other" "it could just be you who is hallucinating while the rest of us are just figments of your imagination Ted" Lewis responded as if Ted was an idiot for even considering that their situation was real.

The bickering between the three continued while Johnny ignored it in favour of looking into the wreckage of the crash site where he saw two figures he immediately recognised based on shape alone "Hey guys you all might wanna take a look over here" The rest of the commentators stopped bickering and walked towards Johnny's position to observe his discovery.

The boys looked into the wreckage and saw Sonic And Shadow the hedgehog who looked as if they were in mid conversation until Shadow looked up towards the commentators pointing towards them "What the fuck" Lewis muttered under his breath shocked at the sight of one of his favourite videogame characters was in the same plain of existence he was on.

**Location: Crash Site**

**Area: Angel Island**

**Time: 7:03 AM**

Shadow began to rise up from the charred ground that had surrounded him and Sonic **"(We're still alive)"** Shadow thought as he stood up **"(what was that creature, The doctor sounded as if he knew that thing)"** Shadow folded his arms and continued to ponder his situation **"(Maybe if I find Dr Eggman I can find out more about this creature and where it came from)"**.

Shadow's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Sonic groan "Man did somebody catch the license plate on that explosion" Sonic joked whilst the presence of pain still present in his voice "About time you woke up" Shadow stated in a stern voice. Sonic got up from the ground and rubbed his forehead before Shadow turned to Sonic and asked him a question "Sonic when we were fighting that creature the doctor looked as if he recognised it, do you have any idea as to who that creature is?" Shadow queried

Sonic shrugged his shoulders "Not really I remember racing against it when Eggman was trying to beat me in a race for the Chaos Emeralds but it didn't really do much except stare at me creepily, aside from that I don't know anything else about it" Shadow sighed as Sonic spoke up again "Well I guess since Eggman made that thing he's gotta have something that can stop it right?" Shadow shook his head "Not likely if he did then he would've used it right then and there when that creature had him at his mercy" replied the Ultimate Life Form.

Sonic began to reply but Shadow ignored it as he saw a group of humans in the distance **"(It's them, those humans from my dream)"** Shadow thought, Sonic waved his hand in front of Shadow's face "Hey Shadow you OK?" Sonic asked wondering why Shadow was staring off into space "Over there" Shadow said pointing towards the Brainscratch crew.

**Location: Crash Site**

**Area: Angel Island**

**Time: 7:06 AM**

The boys looked towards the two hedgehogs in the distance staring back at them "What do we do?" Johnny asked wondering what to make of the situation "Lets go over there" Ted exclaimed with a hint of childish excitement in his voice. As the boys began to walk the Hedgehogs did likewise to converge with the commentators.

Upon reaching each other halfway Shadow was the first to speak up "Who are you?" asked the black blur. The members of Brainscratchcomms introduced themselves to the two hedgehogs "I'm Ryan" Ryan said "Lewis" Lewis stated "Johnny" Johnny stated "And I'm ExandShadow" Ted proclaimed proudly grinning and doing his best to look strong and cool in front of his heroes before being smacked across the back of the head by Ryan "OW I mean Ted" Ted answered while rubbing the back of his head.

"You can't be real this isn't happening how the hell can you even exist" Lewis said still shocked at the reality of the situation "Huh what are ya talking about we're real" Sonic responded out of confusion. Ryan leaned over towards Lewis "Yeah it's probably better you don't mention the fact that they're fictional" Ryan whispered before returning to his initial position.

Sonic turned to Shadow "hey Shadow when you spotted these guys you looked as if you knew em from somewhere" The Brainscratch crew all felt a wave of confusion hit them "What do you mean by "knew us" Ryan queried emphasising the words "knew us".

Shadow began to explain himself "Earlier this morning I had awoken from my meditation upon seeing a vision, a lot of it comprised of images that did not make a lot of sense to me but after seeing you four I am certain that this is some sort of premonition for what's to come" before Shadow could continue he was interrupted by his cerulean companion "Wait so does that mean you knew that the Tails Doll was coming for Eggman?" Sonic asked.

Upon the mere mention of his name Johnny instantly cut into the conversation "The Tails Doll aww not that asshole again" Johnny said clenching his fists with an angry inflection in his voice "you know that thing?" asked the blue blur "Yeah that son of a bitch just won't leave me alone" Johnny responded anger still present in his voice "I think we all have some explaining to do"

The Hedgehogs and Brainscratch crew explained their situations to each other who were shortly joined by Tails and Knuckles. As soon as the two groups cleared everything up Ryan was the first to speak up "So what exactly are we gonna do about getting us back to our world?" questioned the leader of the Brainscratchcomms.

"Maybe we could send you back using an amplified Chaos Control" Tails answered. Shadow folded his arms "That is a possibility but it would require more energy than just one Chaos Emerald" Shadow replied to the fox boy's statement "Maybe if we gather all 7 emeralds Sonic and Shadow could try using a colossal Chaos Control to send us back" Ryan said giving his thoughts onto the matter.

Knuckles pulled the Emerald he had from out of his quills "Well if this is as good a place as any to start then I guess I could let you guys use this Chaos Emerald" Knuckles said showing the emerald to the Brainscratch boys "Hey every little bit helps, thanks Knuckles" Johnny said graciously accepting the Echidna's pledge of a Chaos Emerald.

"There's still one problem though" Sonic interjected "When me and Shadow used Chaos Control we managed to get the Emeralds away from that thing but we have no idea where they are or how to find them" added the blue blur.

"What about the Emerald tracker you had from Sonic Advent- uhh I mean that time you stopped the Space Colony Ark from crashing into Earth" Ted suggested correcting himself to avoid the Sonic Heroes from thinking about the metaphysical questions of their existence.

"That's right" Tails exclaimed "Good thinking Ted" Tails added resulting in Ted smirking over his stroke of genius. Tails pulled out his Miles Electric hidden in the fur of his tails if we split up we might be able to gather all of the Emeralds before Eggman or that Tails Doll does" Tails said while trying to pinpoint the position of the Chaos Emeralds using the device.

Lewis sighed, "Gather all the Chaos Emeralds mmm that's original" muttered the co-founder of the Brainscratch crew under his breath folding his arms. The device Tails was holding began to produce a rhythm of electronic sounds indicating that the emeralds had been located "Oh that's not good" Tails said with worry, Ryan looked down towards the fox boy "What's wrong Tails?" asked the Brainscratch leader "You guys aren't gonna like this but the Chaos Emeralds have been scattered all over the place" Tails said with a frown present across his face.

"Well on the bright side at least they weren't flung across the vacuum of space right" Sonic said shrugging his shoulders trying to downplay the gravity of their situation by remaining positive, The fox ignored the blue blur's comment and continued "The Emeralds seem to be located in these locations, Station Square, Death Ruins, Windy Valley, Pumpkin Hill, Mystic Caves and Soleanna". The commentary group collectively shuddered at the mention of that city as it was connected a certain woman who ruled over Soleanna.

Shadow Unfolded his arms "You guys focus on getting the Chaos Emeralds I'll go and track down the Doctor and see if there is anything else he knows about that creature" Shadow said as he swiftly walked away.

"So that just leaves one question who's going with who" Johnny said while Ted immediately began shuffling towards Sonic "Well since Tails and I seem to be the smart guys of the group I guess I'll accompany him to Death Ruins" Ryan said stepping towards Tails, Ted took a deep breath to speak however before he could do so he was cut off by Sonic who stepped towards Johnny "Yo Johnny since you seem to know a bit about that Tails Doll thing I guess we'd make a pretty cool team" said the Blue Blur patting Johnny on the back resulting in Ted's jaw being wide open out of shock.

Tails then began to speak "Well then it's settled Lewis and Ted can go wit-" Tails was cut off as he heard a high pitched voice off in the distance getting progressively louder "SOOOOOOOONIIIIIC" shouted a female voice emanating from a pink shape in the distance becoming clearing to be recognised as Amy Rose **"(Oh damn it not Amy, how in the hell did she even get here?)"** Sonic thought as his face was stricken with panic.

Amy leaped towards Sonic only for the blue blur to side step out of the way causing her to crash into Lewis sending the two falling to the ground "NOW I'VE GOT YOU MY DARLING SONIC" Amy said happily, eyes closed obscuring her vision as to who she is really hugging. Blushing slightly Lewis tried to speak "Uhh a-Amy please stop that" Lewis stammered unsure of how to approach the situation.

Amy opened her eyes to look directly into Lewis's eyes and gasp after realising her mistake "OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY!" Amy said jumping back off the Brainscratch co-founder only afterwards offering her hand to help up the poor boy, as the pink hedgehog aided the commentator to his feet Knuckles began to speak "Amy how exactly did you get here?" inquired the guardian of the Master Emerald.

Amy put her hands on her hips and smiled while answering the Echidna's question "Well if ya wanna know I was hiding in the backseat of the Tornado" Tails raised his finger to question the female hedgehog "Wait you were in there the whole time?" asked the fox boy "Tails I would wait a thousand years if I meant that I could be with my beloved Sonic" Amy said dreamily as she clasped her hands together looking towards the sky no doubt day dreaming about her fantasy's with her self proclaimed boyfriend.

The group began a repertoire of Sighs, groans and rolling their eyes at the delusional girl who was blissfully unaware that Sonic did not like Amy in the slightest. Amy then walked towards Sonic "So what are you guys doing? And aren't you gonna introduce me to your new friends" Amy asked with her usual perky demeanour.

After the introductions, plans and other details were explained Amy spoke up again "I see, so you wanna get the Chaos Emeralds to get these guys back home right?" Amy said making sure she understood everything "Yeah that about sums it up" Knuckles answered Amy turned to Sonic "Well I think I know who I'm teaming up with" Amy said winking at Sonic with a devious grin on her face.

Obviously taking the hint Sonic's face began to tense up **"(Oh man gotta think quick)"** thought the blue blur as his eyes darted around the area to find a solution to his problem until he spotted Lewis standing alone in comparison to everyone else.

Sonic scooted towards Lewis and put his arm around his back "Lewis buddy old pal you wouldn't mind pairing up with Amy would ya" Sonic said giving his cheesiest smile in a desperate attempt to let Lewis deal with Amy instead of him. Lewis leaned in closer to Sonic so the others would be out of earshot of his whispering "No way I don't wanna have to deal with Amy" Lewis said with obvious distaste for having to go on this adventure with Amy constantly reminding him of her 'True Love' Sonic clasped his hands together "Please Lewis I'm begging ya c'mon man" Sonic whispered back with anxiety penetrating his voice.

Lewis sighed rolling his eyes **"(I know I'm gonna regret this but…)"** Lewis returned his eyes to Sonic and gave him an answer "Fine but you owe me for this" Lewis said taking pity on the blue blur. Sonic heaved a heavy sigh of relief that looked as if a great weight on his shoulder had been lifted "Thank you" Sonic whispered with more gratitude than Lewis had ever realised.

Sonic had walked directing Lewis in the path of Amy Rose "Amy meet Lewis you're gonna be going with him on this adventure he's a really nice guy I'm sure you two are really gonna hit it off, well see ya gotta go bye" Sonic said as quickly as possible shaking their hands before grabbing Johnny's hand and taking off a fast speed.

Both Lewis and Amy looked towards the dust trail before looking back at each other "Well come on what are we waiting for Lewis we gotta find those Chaos Emeralds that'll prove to Sonic that I'm a capable girl who's worthy of being his girlfriend" Amy said confidently **"(Oh god what have I gotten myself into)"** Lewis thought as Amy took his hand and dragged him off onto their quest for the Chaos Emerald.

Ted looked towards Knuckles "well I guess that I means I'm with you Knuckles" Ted said shrugging his shoulders. "We'll all meet up at the Master Emerald shrine when we've gathered the Emeralds with the power of the Master Emerald I might be able to focus the Emeralds power for Sonic and Shadow to use Chaos Control to send you guys back" Knuckles said as he turned to Tails and Ryan "Got it" Tails said giving the thumbs up.

As the Fox and Echidna parted ways a thought had suddenly struck Ted's mind as he and Knuckles traversed the forest "Uhh Knuckles how exactly are we gonna get down from here?" Ted asked out of absolute confusion, the Echidna turned to his human companion and replied "Eh we'll figure it out when we get there" the Echidna responded in his baritone voice.

**A/N: ALRIGHT Chapter 2 is done (YAYSELS GO PARASITE XD) and believe it or not I actually got a review (I am going places man \m/) and now I need MOAR but as for the chapter itself now that the teams are assembled now the fun begins who will they meet? What will they find? Will Gareth (FTA) Spriggs appear at all in this you'll just have to wait until part 3 to find out.**

**And now for the reviews section of this thing keep em coming guys it gives me warm fuzzies ^^**

**King Biffalo ****chapter 2 . Nov 26 **

**Well, this is sure to be pretty interesting.  
>Everyone is written in-character and so far this blends the stories of Sonic and BSC flawlessly.<br>Still, there are a few kinks here and there; mainly a couple of plot holes (granted, they're rather minute ones, like how the BSC guys all live in different parts of the globe and thus wouldn't be able to easily go to John's house... but I digress), and the grammar and punctuation could use a BIT of fine-tuning, but both on a BSC standpoint and a Sonic standpoint this is a very well-thought out concept for a story.  
>I'm personally very excited to see how this'll turn out, especially now that the BSC crew is (assumingly) going to be transported to Sonic's dimension when the next chapter arrives.<br>Hope to see more soon, from one BSC fan to another! Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 3

Brainscratchcomms X Sonic The Hedgehog

Chapter 3: Hunt For The Emeralds

**Location: Downtown Station Square**

**Area: Station Square **

**Time: 8:30 AM**

"**(JESUS FUCKING CHRIST THIS GIRL IS INSUFFERABLE)"** Lewis thought as Amy dragged him across the city streets of Station Square continuously telling the Brainscratch member about her quest to prove to Sonic that she is capable of being his woman. "Amy slow down we're not gonna find the Emerald by rushing around like this" Lewis said trying to calm the pink Hedgehog down in her frantic state.

"I can't slow down Lewis we've got to prove to Sonic that I can be a capable girl when trouble is afoot" Amy said practically dragging Lewis by the arm. The pink hedgehog collided face first into a human stumbling to recover her balance "Hey watch it" Amy said snapped towards the man she impacted.

"Sorry I-" The man said turning to face the pair before stopping mid sentence "Lewis?" the man asked out of disbelief to which Lewis shot up with a burst of emotion in his relatively lifeless voice "Clement? How in the hell did you end up here?" Lewis said asking his friend "No idea one moment I was recording an LP and the next minute I ended up here" the Canadian replied "I walked around for a while and recognised that I was in Station Square".

"Hey Lewis aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend" Amy said interjecting her way into the conversation causing Clement to chuckle, smiling in his friendly manner "Aloha I am the Great Clement but you can call me Clement, nice to meet you Amy" he greeted holding his hand out for a handshake which Amy accepted giggling at the great one's charm.

After the introductions had ceased Clement spoke up "So do you guys have a plan on getting us outta here" Clement asked turning to Lewis "Well we'r-" Amy pushed Lewis to the side cutting him off "we're off to find the Chaos Emeralds you wanna come?" Amy asked hoping that the Canadian would join her.

"Yeah sure it'll be fun" Clement responded smiling at the pink hedgehog causing her to jump with glee "GREAT now with you Clement we can find the Emeralds twice as fast, lets go" Amy said grabbing both their hands getting ready to rush off causing Lewis to sigh, rolling his eyes in the process **"(Oh Jesus here we go again)"** thought the Brainscratch Co-founder as he was being dragged across the streets.

**Location: Outskirts**

**Area: Wild Canyon**

**Time: 9:00 **

Ted observed his surroundings and recognised the location as Wild Canyon Knuckles first stage in Sonic Adventure 2, he smiled the entire time rapping the lyrics to Kick The Rock in his head quietly humming the tune as he and the very Echidna that once traversed this place tread across familiar ground "Ted what are you singing?" Knuckles asked as if Ted was acting absurdly "heh heh nothing" Ted chuckled thinking of the lyric 'yeah Rouge she's sexy and smooth'.

The duo arrived at a cliff side and stopped overseeing the canyon ahead "Man finding the Master Emerald shards was a pain the last time I was here" Knuckles said reflecting upon his previous experience "Do you sense any Emeralds here?" Ted asked to which Knuckles shrugged his shoulders "nothing yet, but Tails said that a likely location would be Pumpkin Hill" answered the guardian "either way the only way to get to Pumpkin Hill is to go through that Canyon" Knuckles added pointing in the direction of the canyon.

"Please don't tell me we have to glide down there" Ted said flinching at the idea of climbing on Knuckles's back to get both of them down safely "C'mon Ted it's not that bad, I mean last time you only fainted once" Knuckles chuckled thinking back to when he and his companion left Angel Island "I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA DIE" Ted shouted pathetically trying to justify his cowardice "Besides how was I supposed to know you'd be strong enough to hold the both of us while maintaining a steady glide" added the young Brainscratch commentator folding his arms, Knuckles rolled his eyes and sighed.

"**AIIIIIIEEEEEEEE"**

Ted shrieked high pitched in tone as his eyes closed tightly grasping equally as tight onto Knuckles Dreadlocked quills while the two descended down across the canyon, upon landing Ted opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as he returned to terra firma, after seeing the boy's reaction to the descent into the canyon Knuckles began laughing progressing from a small chuckle to a roar of laughter causing Ted to pout like a child who had his favourite toy taken away "Shut up" muttered the Brainscratch member sitting down on the floor nearby a large rock.

Knuckles took a deep breath to calm himself as he regained his composure turned to Ted "Are you really that easily scared?" Knuckles asked teasing the poor boy to which Ted immediately jumped up "YEAH WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT AN IDIOT" Ted retorted to try and discourage Knuckles's resolve "Sure Ted admit it you're afraid of heights" the guardian said folding his arms, smirking and enjoying every minute of Ted's embarrassment "C'mon I won't judge ya" Knuckles added.

Ted's face shined bright red with anger "No I'm not I-"

"Ted?" called out a female voice emerging from behind the rock Ted sat under.

Ted to shrieked out a high-pitched scream falling onto the ground only to turn around and see a familiar face "a-Amanda?" Ted stuttered with his face burning red, embarrassed that his friend had to see him in not one of his best moments. "You know this girl?" Knuckles asked pointing towards Amanda in the process, "What the fuck?" Amanda said stepping back as she looked upon the guardian of the Master Emerald "this cannot be real" Amanda said in disbelief pointing directly at Knuckles causing the Echidna to look at the girl in confusion "I guess we got a lot to talk about" Ted said picking himself up off the ground.

**Location: Castle Town**

**Area: Soleanna**

**Time: 9:00 AM**

As Sonic and Johnny saw the Tornado fly off into the distance Johnny turned to the blue blur "Hey Sonic why did you run off at full speed if you were just gonna have Tails drop us here instead?" asked the Super Gaming Brother "I just wanted to get outta there before Amy tried to pair with me" Sonic replied "OK then but give a guy a little warning next time I mean you could've ripped my arm off at that speed" Johnny said rubbing his hand grateful that it was still attached to his body "Heh heh sorry" Sonic said shrugging his shoulders playfully grinning.

The duo turned around and walked into the central hub of the area trying to get their bearings "So any idea on where the Emerald is?" Johnny asked looking at the blue hedgehog "Nope all Tails said was that it was somewhere in Soleanna and that was it" Sonic said walking "the only other problem is I don't where or how we're gonna find it" added the blue blur.

Johnny tried thinking about how he could find the emerald until a thought struck him that he should ask for clues resulting in him cringing at the memory of Sonic 06's plot progression "I think we should ask around town to see if they know anything" Johnny said trying to hide the annoyance from his voice "Well gotta start somewhere right?" Sonic said rhetorically.

The reviewer and his hedgehog companion walked around the town with Johnny keeping an eye out for Lord Regis or somebody of equal importance. The duo had reached a café with a group of people chatting away, drinking coffee and enjoying the atmosphere of Soleanna's fine culture.

"What the hell is that thing" said the voice of a woman in a disgusted tone filled with a hint of anger pointing in the blue blur's direction causing Sonic to react slightly shocked "wha- ya mean me" Sonic said taken aback by the female's words "So the animal can talk, ugh" the girl said mockingly before groaning out of disgust for the anthropomorphic Hedgehog. The female turned towards Johnny with her hands on her hips "you're his owner right?" she said in her angered tone "make sure to keep this freak on a leash" the girl added Johnny stood forward to defend his childhood icon "hey what's with the attitude we were just walking across the street until you decided to insult us" snapped Johnny.

Sonic put his hand on Johnny's shoulder "It's not worth it Johnny just leave it" Sonic said to his friend still maintaining his cool over the tense situation "was I talking to you ya stupid freak, go take a piss on a fire hydrant" The woman snapped at Sonic causing Johnny's fist to clench "Listen ya stuck up bitch we j-" Johnny was cut off when Sonic jumped in between the two "woah, woah, woah both of you cool it we're making enough of a scene as it is" Sonic said trying to calm the two down before the argument got anymore out of hand.

"SHUT UP YOU FUC-" The girl was cut off by the voice of an elderly man wearing an official looking garment walking up to them "Sabrina my dear that is quite enough of that" the old man said sternly towards his daughter causing the female to scoff and walk off shooting a mean glare at Johnny and Sonic before turning and leaving.

"Forgive my daughter with my rank in the city as the head of the guards in service to the royal family she tends to abuse the liberties I have a little too much" The old man said in a kind tone, Johnny took a deep breath before responding to the old man "Yeah sorry about all that" the reviewer said in an melancholic breath.

The elderly man held out his hand "Allow me to introduce myself I am Lord Regis Head commander of the royal guards in Soleanna" The old man said prompting the duo to introduce themselves "I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog" Sonic said shaking the elderly man's hand, "Juan Ortiz though some call me Johnny" the Super Gaming Brother said shaking Regis's hand after Sonic.

"So what can I do for you boys?" Lord Regis asked "We're looking for something called a Chaos Emerald, have you seen or heard anything like that around here?" Sonic asked "A Chaos Emerald?" The old man said with curiosity in his voice "You mean the mystical gems that can grant a great power among those who use it, yes I know what you are referring to I once studied them when I was a scientist under the duke's private research team" Lord Regis explained.

"A scientist and the head of the guards, that's quite a career ya got there" Johnny said still trying to remember how to progress the plot of Sonic 06 "So do you know where they are?" Sonic asked tapping his foot waiting for an answer "I am afraid not wherever these Chaos Emeralds are they most certainly are not anywhere in Soleanna" Lord Regis said with his voice becoming progressively shakier in pronunciation.

Johnny furrowed his brow out of curiosity towards the old man "are you OK?" asked the reviewer out of concern, Lord Regis leaned in closer to the duo and spoke in hushed whispers "Listen boys people shouldn't go around asking about such "valuable" items" Sonic raised his eyebrow out of curiosity "what do ya mean?" asked the blue blur before Regis shushed him "I mean that you should probably not ask questions about the Chaos Emeralds around here, in fact I think the both of you should get out of here before-" the Lord paused to look around him before continuing " 'she' finds out you're here" Lord Regis finished "Who is

'She' " Sonic asked confusion clearly present on the hedgehog's face.

Johnny on the other hand knew instantly who 'She' was "Sonic I think I know who he means and we have to go right now" Johnny said half panicking about the blue blur's safety "Huh, why?" Sonic asked while Johnny grabbed his arm beginning to run, "I'll explain later but for now let's just say you'll thank me later" Johnny said with Sonic still in hand.

"Hey it's that blue hedgehog, GET HIM" shouted a male voice in the distance **"(Oh Christ they just had to suddenly notice us didn't they)"** Johnny thought trying to frantically keep up the pace with Sonic. "Why are they after us now?" Sonic said looking back to both Johnny and the guards following behind them

"Sonic just keep moving" Johnny said as adrenaline pumped through his body "heh heh it's a good thing I'm the fastest thing ali-"

**SMACK**

The impact caused Sonic to fall unconscious before he even hit the floor, "Sonic" Johnny cried concerned for his friend's safety as well as his own, the guards had both Johnny and the blue blur surrounded and their weapons were trained on Johnny "Oh shit" Johnny muttered before one of the guards struck him with the butt of his gun causing Johnny to black out.

**Location: Canyon**

**Area: Wild Canyon**

**Time: 9:20 AM**

"So let me get this straight, You Johnny, Ryan and Lewis were transported to Sonic's world, there's an evil Tails Doll on the loose and you need the seven Chaos Emeralds in order to get us back home right?" Amanda said summing up the events that Ted had told her.

"Yeah that's about it" Ted answered "Although how exactly did you end up here I mean you weren't with us when we recorded Sonic Adv- uhh got sent here" Ted asked being sure to word his question carefully due to being within earshot of a certain red echidna.

Amanda shook her head "No idea, one moment I'm about to play Pokémon Leaf Green and the next moment I'm suddenly in Wild Canyon hearing a high pitched scream" the female answered causing Knuckles to chuckle at the mentioning of 'high pitched scream' "heh heh I'm betting you came rushing over because you thought Ted was a damsel in distress" Knuckles said still amused by Ted's cringe towards his less than stellar moment.

"Anyway you wanna help us gather the Emeralds Amanda?" Ted asked hoping to change the subject "Do you even have to ask of course I wanna help you" Amanda answered "well alright let's get moving" Knuckles said his baritone voice giving off an air of coolness.

**Location: Eggman's Pyramid Base**

**Area: Sand Ocean**

**Time: 9:30 AM**

"WHOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO" Eggman clucked excited over his discovery "so it seems that Sonic has some new friends" chuckled the Doctor as he viewed Station Square's CCTV footage of Amy, Clement and Lewis talking to each other "In any case I don't think even they realise what temporal anomaly has befallen them" added the machinist before rising out of his seat and pointing towards one of his Eggpawns "Ready the Eggcarrier Mark III it seems we have some Chaos Emeralds to snatch" bellowed the Eggman.

**Location: ?**

**Area: ?**

**Time: ? **

The Tails Doll monitored the progress of all the separate teams and smirked slightly tearing the stitches in his mouth in the process "This will be easier than I expected now I will not have a need to scavenge for the Emeralds when I can simply have those fools collect them for me" The doll said pleased that everything was falling into place "however that does not mean that I will not have fun with them first" added the demonic being.


End file.
